


Second Coming

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A fork in the road -- more like a river delta -- and Duo needs to figure out what he's doing with himself.





	Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Well, that was that, then. Watching Libra disintegrate into itty bitty -- relatively speaking -- molten metal kibble was going to go down in Duo's personal logbook as one of the most goddamned satisfying things he'd ever had the pleasure to watch, yes sir and thank you ma'am. Knowing that that crazy son of a bitch somehow, inexplicably, manage to survive the whole thing, besides ...

... Well, maybe that part wasn't all _that_ inexplicable. Yuy had a really shitty track record when it came to successfully offing himself, after all.

But all that -- all that was nicely and neatly in the past now and Duo was finding himself was with the increasingly pressing need to make himself some plans for a future he, if he were honest, never really expected to actually _have_. The others could take care of themselves; he needed to prioritize.

_So, Maxwell, what's it gonna be, huh?_

Flip a coin for it? Ha. if only it were that simple. Grinning lopsidedly at nothing in particular, Duo gazed out over the cargo bay-cum-hangar he was currently cozily holed up in, courtesy of one Mike Howard -- over there, the battered mass that was what was left of his buddy; over _there_ , a bunch of mangled suits and other scrap ready for recycling (or whatever Howard had planned); taking up the middle, crate after sealed crate, big metal mothers almost better suited as transport modules bolted to a cargo ship's spinal strut. 

Those crates held Duo's attention, and not for the first time either. Basic supplies; simple clothing, ratpacs, water bulbs, bedding and repair tools and medical supplies, all destined for stations and colonies that got battered in the war. Probably Earthside folks too, knowing Howard.

It was more than a little sobering.

_Can I be useful like that?_

_Do I want to be?_

_And if I did, who tracks down the assholes who cause all the problems in the first place?_

Across the bay, Deathscythe's eyeplates seemed to gleam.

Duo grinned wider.


End file.
